Archie
"You wish to buy something amigo? I've got everything you could ever want~ As long as you give me some lovely Canvus of course." Archie is the shopkeeper of the group who everyone buys their items from...whether they realize it or not! Info *Name: Archie (?) *Age: ??? (He looks 17 though) *Birthday: Unknown *Pokemon: Porygon *Type: Flying *Familiar: Pix *Height: 5'06'' *Sexuality: Asexual???? *Moveset: * **Air Cutter (Replaces Tackle): On a roll of 18+, will automatically jump to a 20. **Signal Beam: On a roll of 18+, will confuse opponent **Zap Cannon: Always paralyzes opponent if hit. **Blizzard: On a roll of 18+, will freeze opponent. If used in Hail opponents get a -3 to their dodge. *Ability: Trace: Will copy whatever ability his opponent has at the start of battle. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: One blue, one purple *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **His wings are projected though he can still fly. **Has a tail but you can't see it half the time due to all the bags he has. **Has a habit of breaking the 4th wall a lot. Personality Archie is...strange to say the least. He honestly thinks he's in a video game and won't believe anything otherwise. He likes being somewhat cryptic while still keeping a grin on his face all the while. He has a bad habit of "breaking the fourth wall" since he believes he's in a video game and he just wants to be clever. However he'll keep mentioning things like wanting to buy character slots when...no one knows what he's talking about. Someone's gotta know though right? He certainly loves money though and will happily take any you throw at him in exchange for goods. All in all he's a pretty weird and quirky guy that would be happy to partake in some good old capitalism exchanges with you. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin The shopkeeper known as Archie started his life as a simple computer program created in the Kanto region. He was going to be used in a video game that was being programed at the same time he was. At the time the Porygon didn't really know that he WAS a Pokemon...He was just a program in a computer, nothing more nothing less. However one night during a particularly bad storm, a sudden power surge caused the scientists to lose contact with the Porygon, his connection to their server severed. And so the poor Pokemon floated, unconscious in a sea of data... After what seemed like months, the Porygon opened his eyes to see...a sky? Hmm?? Seemed like he was in a new location...and what's this? His memories were gone too. Well...he didn't have many to begin with...He just sat there and thought for a while. Where could he be?? It then dawned on him that he must be in a video game! After all he was going to be in one right...? Right? He had a job too though...a shop keeper! He had to keep the players happy! And so the Porygon quickly named himself Archie and skittered off to collect the materials he needed to be the best shop keeper he could. Current History The Porygon has just spent all his time wandering the island, selling his wares to people. Though he has on occasion stuck his nose in where it doesn't belong (coughcoughsummertournament). Character Relationships None. Since he just believes himself to be a shopkeeper NPC he doesn't bother with relations since...no one cares about NPCs. < U > Category:Npcs